


Sometime I think that we were  manufactured for each other.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entrambi hanno una passione inspiegabile per due tipi così diversi da loro ma non hanno più paura ad ammetterlo. Non ci dev'essere vergogna nell'ammettere di aver bisogno di qualcuno nelle nostre vite....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime I think that we were  manufactured for each other.

_Pairing: Sterek &Jeep/Camaro_

  
 

_**Some things we don't talk about better do without and just hold a smile falling in and out of love.  
Sometime I think that we were  manufactured for each other.**_

  
La Camaro di Derek Hale è una macchina bella, splendente, una di quelle che si fanno guardare mentre fila sull'asfalto senza alcun tipo di problema. Ammicca alle ragazze con i suoi fanali anteriori, e sgomma dinanzi ai ragazzi con nonchalance, facendoli tossire d'invidia.  
E' una macchina magnifica, una di quelle che porta via sospiri alle donne di tutte le età, e fa morire di gelosia gli uomini; è quell'auto che anche i cani non osano sfiorare, o i ladri non osano rubare, perchè sono ammaliati e confusi dalla sua bellezza.  
La carrozzeria lucida, l'aria possente, indomabile, selvaggia. Fiammante e giovane, appena uscita dalla fabbrica, La Camaro è un'auto che tutti vorrebbero avere, e che pochi possono permettersi. Ha bisogno del padrone giusto, e chi è più giusto dell'indomabile Derek Hale? Licantropo, Alpha del branco, maledettamente sexy e bel tenebroso dal passato oscuro.  
Voltando lo sguardo dall'altro lato della strada, i nasi si arricciano, e le bocche bisbigliano. Perchè? Semplice: arriva la Jeep malandata di Stiles Stilinski. Una Jeep azzurra, un po' traballante e dall'andatura timida, identica al suo padrone, con la sola differenza che l'auto non è una gran chiacchierona, il ragazzo sì.  
E' una Jeep veterana, una che ha vissuto parecchie cose prima di giungere tra le manine di quel ragazzo. E' quel tipo di auto che fa voltare le teste che mostrano solo cipigli scettici, mezzi sorrisetti di scherno sulle labbra, bisbigli divertiti.  
Non è bella come la Camaro, non è sicura, nè spavalda, nè selvaggia o indomabile, nè quel tipo di veicolo che fa sospirare le donne, il che è una gran cosa per l'ego dei maschi intorno, ma è una signora auto. All'apparenza fragile, vecchia e debole, eppure signori, quell'auto mostra una gran forza ed esprime sicurezza. Istiga, nelle persone recettive, uno strabiliante e sorprendente senso di sicurezza.  
L'auto che useresti per trasportare il tuo bimbo appena nato, o all'occasione, un lupo irascibile e ferito.  
E' un auto semplice, genuina e sicura eppure nasconde un certo fascino sotto quella carrozzeria azzurra; quel qualcosa che ammalia tutti, anche se nessuno lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce.  
L'auto perfetta per personaggi come Stiles Stilinski: fedele, timido, sicuro, semplice e che nasconde un fascino che può essere colto solo da un paio di occhi chiari e dei fanali posteriori appostati più in là, all'inizio della riserva di Beacon Hills.  
Derek Hale sta aspettando Stiles Stilinski, il viso imbronciato, le mani infilate nelle tasche della giaccia di pelle.  
La Camaro attende silenziosa come una pantera che la Jeep, la sua piccola preda preferita, le venga parcheggiata accanto.  
Entrambi hanno una passione inspiegabile per due tipi così diversi da loro ma non hanno più paura ad ammetterlo. Non ci dev'essere vergogna nell'ammettere di aver bisogno di qualcuno nelle nostre vite, e Derek l'ha capito col tempo attraverso i piccoli gesti, le situazioni ambigue o imbarazzanti, le parole di scherno, i litigi e le prove di fiducia.  
La Camaro ha capito di aver bisogno di un'auto come la Jeep accanto a sè, perchè ogni tanto ha bisogno che qualcuno le ricordi che la bellezza non è tutto, che ci sono cose più importanti, cose che solo una bella carrozzeria non può compensare.  
Quando i due ragazzi spariscono dietro la porta di casa Hale, l'auto accende il motore, facendolo rombare in fusa che vibrano attraverso il terreno, e si diffondono dalle ruote in su, per tutto il corpo della Jeep, che in risposta fa lampeggiare i fanali.  
Delle volte la Camaro le ricorda una vecchia Chevrolet del '67, forse la sua antenata, più che una giovane auto appena uscita dalla fabbrica.  
Analogamente  i loro rispettivi padroni, stesi sul divano, l'uno sopra all'altro si stanno baciando con foga, mentre Derek lascia che un ringhio attutito riverberi per la sua cassa toracica, facendo tremare di rimando quella di Stiles, che sbatte le ciglia per poi sogghignare.  
Delle volte Derek gli ricorda un enorme gattone, più che un lupo feroce.

  
**Note Autrice:**  
Arieccomi con una nuova storiella! Questa volta è una piccola Flash, ma spero vi piaccia comunque! Ultimamente ho trovato - soprattutto su TumbLl - tutte queste immagini della Camaro e della Jeep che dicono "we were manufactured for each other" e allora mi son detta: perchè non scrivere qualcosa mettendo a paragone i due veicoli con i rispettivi padroni?  
Non è nulla di eccezionale o altro, ma, boh è stato istruttivo scrivere sull'amore di due auto (?)  
....  
Mi ritiro, che forse è meglio! X°D

Ev

ps. Ovviamente sapete tutte - SPERO - che la Chevy  a cui mi riferisco è l'adorata Baby di Dean Winchester! Se nono lo conoscete beh....RIMEDIATE, NON VE NE PENTIRETE.

  



End file.
